Camp
by jonnis
Summary: To learn their lession Bella and her best friends, their boyfriends and Edwards parents decide to send them to camp for a month. Edward and Bella are not a couple. Yet. What will happen when no parents are there, but the leaders are? Lemons on the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N **_Okay AH, a bit OOC, and possibly AU. Some lemony godness is on the way. Um, Bella and Edward has met, but are not together. Yet. Dont worry, folks, Im a Team Edward so just read and give me some love! Canon parings RXE AXJ BXE?

Chap. 1

"Bel-la, we are going to be on our way in half an hour!" Alice sung.

"Aaaalicee, it´s _very_ early" I whined.

Her high pitched voice was NOT what you want to hear in your ear at 06:30 in the morning. Especially not when you had had the biggest fight ever with your dad the night before. The fight that me and Charlie had had was about that me, my best friends Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, Alices brothers Emmett Cullen( who also was Rosalies boyfriend) and Edward Cullen and their best friend Jasper Hale (who was Alices boyfriend and Rosalies twinbrother) had gone to Phoenix to see my mother. The problem was that it was a VERY spontanius trip. And the fact that we hadn´t actually _seen_ Reene.

So that had ended with that Charlie, Esme and Carlisle Cullen and Sarah and Eric Hale had decided to send us all to a _camp_ to teach us a lession. A very diciplied camp. Where boys and girls slept in different chambers and the light would go off at 22 sharp.

It could have been a nice experiance with the girls, but Edward would follow as well. And Edward wasn´t just Alices big brother. He was the most gorgeous man alive.

He has these smoldering eyes that could just bore their way thru me whenever he looked at me. And they had a rare colour. They were emerald green. His hair always looked touseld, but not on a bad way. More like... Sex hair. And it had a different colour as well. His hair was almost bronze. Reddish - brown maybe.

And I shouln´t even get started about his body. Since everybody in our little group had a connection on some way, it often happened that we did things together, all six of us. Like swimming.

Emmett is _very _muscular. Like a bodybuilder, and thats the kind of guys Rose likes. Rosalie and Emmett have been a thing since we started High school. Jasper isn´t so very muscular as Emmett, but who is as big as Emmett? He looks like a freakin´ bear.

Jasper and Alice has been together for so long time that the guys has stopped hittin´ on Alice and the girls has stopped hoping that maybe some day it could be them and Jasper. They even has a "couple name". Jalice. They met when we me and Alice were fourteen and never looked back again.

That leaves us with Edward. He isn´t as musular as Emmett or Jasper, but he is very fit.

When we were swimming I think that Alice and Rose got their suspicions confirmed. I couldn´t get my eyes off him. He wore trunks that were cut low, and it showed his "v" and he had this amazing abs and everything about him just looked like a Greek God. When I came back to reality that day and I found Rose and Alice looking at me with a amused expression, I had blushed. Furiously. They had giggled and I understood them. I stood there with my mouth hanging open, my eyes traveld hungrily over his muscles and well shaped legs. I notices that his skin looked very smooth, and he was even paler then me.

" It´s okay, Bella, really, I know that my brother is some fine piece of ass." Was what she had said and then Rosalie and her had begun giggle like maniacs.

I suspected that I _might _had let hem know about my crush in my sleep. Against my will of course, ´cause I have this nasty habit of sleeptalking.

So here I sat in Alices yellow Porsche, with Rose driving behind in her precious BMW, wich she could _absoulutly NOT _ leave behind. If Alice was going to take her car, she wanted hers. Our parents had agreed to let us drive alone to the camp in our own cars. Edward had taken his silver Volvo and Emmett and Jasper had taken Emmetts giant Jeep that matched him perfectly.

I felt her gaze on me, even if I were half asleep. I wonder if that is something that you have in you if you are a Cullen

" Trust me on this one, Bella, me and Rose will help you to catch Eddie-boy in your net, girlfriend" She rose her voice the last part out. I couldn´t help but to let a small giggle escape my lips.I knew Alice, and one thing I had learn was to not bet against Alice. She was a very small woman and looked like she couldn´t harm a fly even if she wanted to, but I had gotten in to a great deal of trouble because of Alice and her willpower.

I really enjoyed speanding time alone with Alice. Don´t get me wrong, I really love Rose, but she isn´t as understanding as Alice is about this whole Edward thing.

Alice let me know about all the things she and Rose had planned to get Edward to notice me. When I said the word "notice" Alice had cut me off and claimd that he certainly knew that I existed. When I asked her what effin´shit she was talking about, she just waved her hand, but I had a really tough time to let that comment go.

The plans involved many things that had made me groan and when I did, Alice looked disapproving at me. Those things were shopping trips, high heels, dancing or clubbing as Alice put it. Whatevs what it was called. It involved me, dancing, heels and Edward, witch was a _very _scaring situation for an incordinated person. It also involved spa weekends and _a lot of confidence_. Wich I at the moment don´t have.

" Alice", I said, a bit hesitant. " I´m not sure if I can do all these stuff you are planning for me"

" But we will be here to help you, as we always are -", she bacame more serius and locked eyes with me." - You know that, right?"

At that moment I knew that. I had a whole month to spend with the most gorgeus creature, who was singel and my two best friends.

_**A/N**_Okidoki, thats that for now. Clickety-clickety on the review button. Man, I feel like Ned Flanders in Simpsons.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I forgot that everything belongs to SM in the first chapter, and everything but now I said it!

This chapter is for Vendela, Linda and Sandra. Tack för att ni uppmuntrade mig!

Enjoy!

Chap. 2

When we pullen in on the rest stop, we had been on the road for about three hours and it was five hours left. My legs were aching, I couldn´t feel my ass and my back was hurting as hell.

The only thing that stopped me from throw Alice out of the window and drive home and take whatever punishment Charlie might could come up with was the knowledge that I would spend a month with Edward. A whole month with him. And when I tought back to Alices comment from earlier I could only think of two reasons why she would say something like that. One, Edward hated me. He disliked me so strongly maybe because he knew that I, just like every other girl in Forks, had a huge crush on him. He understood that I had feelings for him and he had no feelings more that dislike. Maybe just because I was his babysisters annoying friend who just looked and drooled over him.

Or two, he actually had feelings for me. And it wasn´t just friendly feelings. Just the tought of it made my stomach full of butterflies and made my whole body tingle with expectation for when I would see him the next time. And that time was now.

I made my way, stumbeling, out of the car and met Alice in front of the car.

"Bella, relax, we are just going to eat, strech our legs and maybe do some rearrangements," she said.

"Fine...," Then her word sunk in. Rearrangements?" WHAT!?! What kind of rearrangments?" Alice just had a wicked smile on her lips and looked at me with a very meaningful look. " No. Way. In. Hell." She would put me alone in a car with Edward?

"Honey, I won´t leave you, I promise. We´ll just arrange so Jasper can drive my car and you and I will go with Eddie. And then we will start mission `Bellward´" She grinned and I couldn´t resist to just hug that little pixie. Her short, black spiky hair only reached to my chin, and I wasn´t very tall.

We skipped, or Alice skipped and I tried my best not to fall, to the restroom restaurant and the others met us inside. "Alice, Bella!" Rosalie squeked. She pulled us in in a big hug and I heard her wisper to Alice "Did you convince her to let us take her shopping?", and I felt Alice nod. " Now, if you excuse me, I will go and say hello to my boyfriend", Alice said and skipped over to Jasper, who very willingly open his arms to his small soon-to-be wife.

We made our way to the counter and a woman stood there and eyed Edward a bit to much for my liking. She presented herself as Lovisa and when Jasper and Emmett arrived as well, her face lit up, and I swear I saw her eyes glaze over for a second, but came back to reality when Edward cleared his throat and said "Sorry Miss, but none of us are availible. Can we make our order now, please?"

My heart sunk when he said the first sentance. _Did_ he have a girlfriend? I looked over at Alice, who just smiled back at me.

" Jasper, I´ll have what you´re having. Bella, give your order to Eddie", Edward shot her a dark look, but Alice just giggled and turned to Rose, "And you tell Emmett what you want. I need to go to the ladies room, and Bella, _yes_ you have to come with me." Alice knew that I tought it was ridicoulus that we always needed to come with her, but now I couldn´t wait to talk to her and Rosalie.

"Um, Bella, what do you want?",His velvet voice asked me, and he looked me in the eyes. Even a simple question like that made my heart race and I could feel the blush creeping up to colour my face. "Ehh, I think I want... Um, The greek salad?", this was the thing that made it so embarassing to be with Edward. I made something that was my choice to sound like a question, I blushed over everything. " Good choice", He said and smiled his crooked smile at me," I was going to take that one as well ".

I was going to answer, but then I felt Alice pull on my shirt, so I turned to Edward, shot him a desperate "help me" look, but he just chuckled and shrugged and said " Sorry, but I have learned to never fight against Alices will".

We made our way to the bathroom and I felt the tears spill out of my eyes.

"What´s the matter, darling?", Rosalie asked and concern coloured her voice, " Did he say something? Tell me _now_! Am I goning to kick him where it hurts?" That made me and Alice start to giggle hysterical. I struggled to put myself together but managed to choke out " He said he had a girlfriend, of course he has a girlfriend. What made me believe he hadn´t? He is gorgeus, of course he has a girlfriend!", When that was said I started to cry again.

"Bella, he doesn´t have a girlfriend. Trust me, even if I´m just his babysister, he still tells me everything.", Alice reassured me. Nothing made sense. If he did not have a girlfriend, why would he say that? "Bu-but why did he say that then?" I asked. "Um, Bella, the thing was that he didn´t say that. He said that none of them were availible. That can mean different things, you know.", She said and sighed, like she was leaning a subborn child to read or ride a bike or something.

Hmm, maybe he just wanted to tell that Lovisa girl that he wasn´t intrested. Maybe he wanted to tell _me_ that he wasn´t intrested. God, I gotta stop thinking like that if Alices plan is going to work. So I just answered with a nod. " Good, and we will begin right now.", Alice said and turned her purse upside down. Oh-oh. Barbie Bella time.

Rose and Alice went straight to work. Alice did my make-up and Rose did her best to make my hair look a bit sexy and pulled on my sweater, and exposed the top of my red lace bra. Rosalie nodded appreciate and mumbled something that sounded like "That is always a good start" under her breath.

When I was done I had dark eyeliner around my eyes, a cleavege that showed and pretty sexy hair, if I could say it myself. I looked kinda hot. I noticed that it didn´t take Rose and Alice as long time to get ready as it had taken me, but I guess you can´t improve perfection.

We returned to the guys and my girls took their seats next to their boyfriends, leaving me to sit next to Edward. He handed me my food and it actually did look tasty.

I took a olive with my thumb and indexfinger and I nearly dropped it when I felt a kick under the table. "Oww!", was my brilliant reaction. Rosalie cought my eye and shook her head. She then put her fingers, very discreet, to her mouth and licked on her finger. Wait, did she think I was going to do that? What?! Rosalie smirked and nodded when she saw my puzzled look. Fine, I tought and brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked on them. I felt Edward gaze, but I looked over at Rose who smiled,she was obviously proud of that little stunt she had made.

Alice and Jasper had a very intimate convo, and I really did _not_ want to get involved in that. Rose and Emmett fed each other, and that left me and Edward alone. " So, do you look forward to a month on a strict camp?", Edward said and smiled. Something about his expression told me that he understood that mine and Rosalies stunt was directed to him. And it also seemed like he was in on the game. " Um, not really. I would rather be on a _un_strict camp for a month." I said and I really don´t know were I got that confidence. Edward just looked at me and said " So would I". My heart felt like it would jump out of my chest. I collected my new won courage and said " And, why is that?" Edward looked me in the eyes and his expression changed. He looked at me with hunger in his eyes. I gasped when I felt his hand on the top of my hand, that lay on my tigh, and he said " Because then I could do whatever I wanted."

_**A/N Sorry about the cliffy, but it is more fun to write when people wants to know what will happen. **_

_**Please review!!**_

_**//Jonna  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Everything belongs to SM. **_

_**I don´t know... This chapters begining felt off, but I needed to show Edwards feelings and thoughts on some way.**_

_**And thank you gor the rewievs. It makes me happy.  
**_

Chap. 3

Epov.

When the ladies went to the toilet, a woman came to me, Jasper and Emmett. She said " Hey, My name is Ninni, and I wonder if you would like to join me and my friend Matilda. We feel alone and need someone to comfort us. And I bet you guys could take care of us. And don´t worry. You do not need to be careful," She said and winked. I could feel Emmett shake of trying to hide his laugh next to me. Jasper suddenly got a coughattack. She was dressed in checked hotpants, a striped shirt with a dotted t-shirt underneath. She had pink heels, black messed up hair and a _lot_ of makeup.

It took me one look at the guys to understand that they thought that we should play along. I smirked and said " Oh, don´t you worry. We´re not going to be careful." Jasper looked up from his food when he had got his features to look normal again. He winked at blond girl who sat alone and I guessed that that was Matilda.

She wore a pink Hummel sweater and black tights under. She giggled and looked down. Jasper wistled to get her attention and raised one finger and motioned for her to join us. She looked like she had won the lottery. She obviously didn´t have the same confindence as the black haired girl. She walked slowly against us and swayed her hips way to much to make it sexy.

Bella, for example was a woman that was sexy without knowing it. And that made her so sexy. She walked and was unawared of that she swayed her hips, but she didn´t look like she was going to hit a glass of a table. Unfortunately she did that at some points anyway. Bella was clumsy, but whenever she did something like falling, stumbeling or hitting something down, she would blush in an adorable way. Bella was an exquisite creature.

"Um, sorry babybrother to wake you up from your pleasent dreams, but this skank wants to tell you something," I heard Emmett say, "Even if you rather want to continue to dream about, hum, Jasper shall we guess who Eddie-boy is dreaming about?" I _knew_ it was a mistake to tell them about Bella." Are you dreaming about B-E-L-L-A?" Emmett said. I reallt didn´t understand why he spelled her name. I felt a feeling a rarely felt. I felt the heat colour my cheeks. I blushed. " Em, you are soo mean. You made him blush!" Jasper said. He understood me." Just like Bella". Or so I thought he did. I smacked both of them in the back of the head. " So, _Ninni,_ what did you want to tell me?", I asked her.

" I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to follow me and Matilda somewhere more _personal_. Your brothers told us that we would have the biggest chance with you." She said and laughed. She laughed loud. I resisted the impulse to put my hands over my ears.

" Um, well, ehh...," I had _no_ idea what to answer her. I looked at Emmett. He was used to turn girls down. I usually just went out with the girls, but hated every second of it.

" Just speak from your heart, man," Was Emmetts brilliant aswer, but he added, " And with that I mean, be brutal honest." He smirked, and then it clicked. Was I going to insult her? No, I´m a gentleman." I´m sorry, but first, I´m interested in somebody else," Emmett suddenly had a cough attack and choked out Bella repeantly. " Second, we will not stay here long enough. Not even for a quick blowjob, and third," " This was a very long list", Ninni muttered, " And third, I am _not_ attracted by skanks." When I said that Ninni´s eyes bulged out and for a minute I thought they would plop out of her head. Emmett reach out his fist and I bumped it. Jasper just waved when the two women walked out of the restaurant. At that point the ladies returned.

When I saw Bella, I guess my expression resembled the face that Ninni had when I told her I wasn´t attracted by skanks. Bella looked incredible. She had some dark stuff around her eyes, making them look bigger, she showed some cleavage and her hair had volume. She was hotter than I´d ever seen her.

They came to our table and Bella sat next to me. She looked at her food and took an olive between her fingers and brought it to her mouth adn chewed. Then she made eyecontact with Rose and did something I never thought I was going to see Bella do. She licked her fucking fingers! She licked them! I felt my jeans get tighter. I stared at her, but either she ignored me or she didn´t feel it.

Wait, she locked eyes with Rose, after coming back from the bathroom looking sexy as hell, and then licking her fingers, which was totally unlike Bella. Maybe, maybe that little lick stunt was meant for me? Could it be so? Could Bella actually like me? I needed to talk to her. I asked her the most lame question in the world history. "So, do you look forward to a month on a strict camp?" I really didn´t care about the answer.I just needed to hear her she hesitated, I thought of her licking her fingers again. It was the single most erotic thing I had ever seen. And I had seen alot. It was just that when Bella did it, it looked like it was her. Even if it was somthing that I didn´t think she would do without encouragement, it still looked natural. I decided that she did it to affect me. Even if she didn´t like me at the moment, we still had a whole month together. I would _so_ play along in her game.

"Um, not really. I would rather be on a _un_strict camp for a month." Oh, no she di-i´nt. How can you take that on another way then that she suggested something? I had no idea when Bella got so brave. She had always been shy whenever I was around. Now it definatly seemd like she had _some _kind of feelings for me. So, I decided Game on.

I looked at her and caught her eyes, and looked into were so deap. It felt like I could drown in them if I wasn´t concentrated." So would I" I said and sighed extreamly quiet. I didn´t think she heard that. I ended the discussion with that. With Bella around it felt like I could tell her anything she asked for, and I really wanted to spare her to hear about my fantasies about her.

"And why is that?" I heard a low, and delicate voice ask. Now I was very aware about that her hand was situated on her tigh. I decided that if Bella could be brave, I could. I

put my hand above hers. When I did so, I heard her gasp. I wondered if it was because it made her feel bad or good. But, if she wanted me to stop, she would have to tell me. I opened my mouth to speak and out came a rough, husky voice that said " Because then I could whatever I wanted."

She looked up at me and her face showed happiness, lust, desire but most of all she looked desperate. _For me, _I realised.

"Um, excuse us, Bella got the wrong food. We will go and fix that." I said and tugged gently at her hand that still lay in her lap with my hand over it. I couldn´t help but notice that her hand fit perfectly in mine. She nodded and got up. " Hey! Bella has the right food," Emmett boomed, " So, can it be so that you guys want some alone time, can it?" Man, Emmett was always so observant on the wrong times. I just shook my head and looked at Alice with a meaningful look. She looked up slightly and then down and started to talk to Emmett about some new actionmovie. Alice understood me on a way that Emmett or Jasper didn´t. She knew what to do when, and she also knew that I was in love with Bella before I did.

Bella and I rounded the corner where the kitchen was and at the moment we where out of sight from our friends she grabbed two handfulls of my shirt and her lips crashed against mine. Her tounge asked for entrance and I let her in without a second thought. Our toungs fought and her delicate fingers sneaked under my shirt. I couldn´t help the growl that escaped my lips, and Bella started to grind her hips against my obvious erection. I tangled my fingers on my right hand in her hair and pulled her face closer and put my left hand on her lower back and pushed her harder and closer on my aching cock. When I sensed that she needed air I pulled down and placed open mouth kisses on her collarbone and sucking on the skin where her neck met her shoulder. I have no idea for how long we kissed but after a while I felt a vibration in my pocket, where my phone was. I ignored it first, but on what seemed to be the fifth call, I answered with a sigh, and my eyes never left Bellas. It was Alice and she said that it started to become hard to stop Jasper and Emmett to come looking for us.

I kissed Bella one final time and told her that we needed to go back. She looked like she just had been told she had a serius sickness. She kissed me once more and then we walked back to our friends.

_**A/N Sooo.... What do we think? Was it totally dumb? Should I continue? PLEASE rewiev. It totally makes my day. **_

_**Puss, **_

_**Jonna  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I can´t believe that just happened. The minute Edward har pulled on my hand, everything that wasn´t him disappeared or just was crumbled into pieces. I had grabbed two handfulls of his white shirt, the second we was out of sight from the curious eyes of our friends.

I think Alice and Rose knew what was happening, because they just sat there and looked smug.

I kissed him with all my power, and he didn´t seem to hold back either. His tounge slid over my bottom lip, asking for entrace and who was I to deny this marvelous man? I felt his toung slip into my mouth. Our tounges danced toghether and his taste... If I could bottle his taste, I would be the luckiest woman alive. I felt my fingers sneak inside his shirt on their own accord. I gasped at the sansation at my fingers on his skin. I drawed my nails lightly against him and he growled, so low, I wasn´t sure that he _really_ did, but it was so sexy, on some way. He put his hand at my right hip, and pulled me flush against him. I felt that he was just as happy to be in my arms, as I was to be in his against my stomach. I couldn´t help myself as I ground into him. His hand at my hip squeezed my hip rough, almost painfully, but it just made me feel more pleasure.

To soon I felt what most have been the twentieth call in his jeanspocket, he finally picked up the phone. I knew that I probably looked lite hell right now, but I didn´t give a shit. I caught a glimpse of myself in a window, and my lips were swollen, my hair was a total mess and my make-up was a smear.

We made our way back to the table and Alice and Rosalie looked at me with curious expressions. I just smiled reassuring and nodded. Alice clapped her tiny hands, but stopped when she realized that Jasper looked at her like she was a mad woman. " What?!" Alice asked. Jasper just shook his head and asked what that little outburst was for. " Uh-Uh. Gir-Rl, Puh-lease, don´t _ever_ ask what we girls have a silent discussion about." Alice scolded at Jasper. Edward, myself and Rose just laughed. Emmett was silent, and that was _never_ good. I heard him gasp and when I looked at him he looked confused between me and Edward. "You.. Did.. I mean did you... two.. ya know?" Emmett stuttered and Edward replied calmly

"Did we what?" Emmett glared at him and almost shouted " Fine! Did the two of you makey outey behind the corner?" I blushed and tried to hid my face behind Alices shoulder, but she wouldn´t let me. "Um... Maybe. Maybe not" Was all I could manage to answer. I really hoped Edward had a better answer. And, thank God, he had.

"Emmett, are you sure you want to ask that question? Or do you want me to remind the others about what you asked me like, last year? You know, the question you had when you had met Rosalie for the first time in our house. When you guys were.." He couldn´t finish the sentance because suddenly Emmett had pulled him under himself and covered Edward mouth with his hands. Emmett didn´t ask anymore questions.

We ate our food, payed and walked out to our cars. Alice arranged so she and myself could go with Edward. Alice sat in the backseat and after ten minutes she was "asleep".

Edward put on the most amazing, beautiful and sweet cd. It was piano music, and it had such passion and feeling in it that I felt the unwelcome tears pool in my eyes.

" Are you crying, Bella?" He asked me, and sounded that if my answer was "yes", he would do anything to make my answer to be different. I didn´t trust my voice yet, so I just nodded.

"Um, Is it bad or good tears?", He asked and sounded concerned.

"It´s good tears. It´s silly, really, but it´s the music. It is so beautiful. I... I don´t know." My voice didn´t break, but I could feel myself blush.

" Oh, well, thank you." Huh? What did he mean with "thank you"? Oh... No way! Was this his music?

"Um, sorry, but is it your music?" I asked him. A smile played on his lips and he nodded.

" This song is Esme´s favourite. I composed it for her." It didn´t surprise me that he could play piano like a pro. Was it something this man coudn´t do?

"You are so talented. It is really amazing." I just sat there and listened to the music. He looked at me, and it did worry me a bit, since he was driving, and stoked away the tears that had managed to escape with his thumb. I leaned my head against his hand, and felt complete. I didn´t want this moment to end. Ever. It did. He sighed and pulled away his hand.

"So, where are this", He waved his hand between us," going? I mean, what do you think?"

I looked him in the eyes, which was a very stupid thing to do. I just told him the truth.

"I think we should... try. After what happened in the café... I mean, do you just go and make out with random girls like _that?_ I really want to try. If that´s what you want of course."

I suddenly felt embaressed and unsure. He might just needed to dip his tounge into something.

"I think we should get together. I don´t have the strenght to stay away from you anymore. I don´t care if we are going to camp. You don´t know how long I have waited for you" He said with intensity. I didn´t think, I just threw myself at him and kissed him with all my power, trying to avoid a carcrash. He seemed shocked at first, but he caught up pretty quickly.

During the whole trip we just talked. We just talked about everything you should know about each other. When we where there I knew everything about him. His favourite colour, what he wanted to do after graduation and his whole childhood. He told me about everything he remebered from his biological parents, and that Carlisle and Esme was like his parents, and when you heard the way he talked about them, you understood that he really loved them.

I told him about everything he wanted to know.


End file.
